User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Jack the Reaper
Jack the Reaper is a playable character. Biography THE BELL TOLLS FOR THEE When the Museum of Natural History recieves an artifact containing Samhain, the spirit of Halloween, only Jack can put a stop to Samhain's plans. With an arsenal of powerful weapons such as the Scythe, the Crossbone, and the Spirit Sash, Jack retrapped Samhain and dragged him down to the underworld. A Grim Reaper-in-training, Jack may be clumsy, and he may not be a few bandages short of a mummy, but his optimistic disposition and determined attitude make sure that all of his opponents go running like a bat out of hell. Gameplay Jack is a very...odd character. Everything about him is deceiving; his moving speed, attack speed, and his range. Despite being tall, thin, and gangly, he's not the fastest character. Some of his attacks are relatively quick, but for the most part they're slow. His range is actually pretty good, even in his melee attack. His main downside is he can't block attacks. To compensate for this, he can turn into a ghost (basically a glowing, green, translucent version of himself) indefinitely by holding the block button. He can't attack in this form, but he can run slightly faster and can run through opponents, although he can still be attacked. Moveset *Red: Scythe Swipe (A forward swipe with his scythe) *Side Red: Scythe-a-rang (Throws a spinning scythe forward, only for it to return to him. He's vulnerable if it misses) *Up Red: Scythe Uppercut (A quick uppercut) *Down Red: Scythe Low Sweep (A low-hitting attack) *Yellow: Crossbone (Fires a ghostly crossbow that fires bones) *Side Yellow: Zombie Hand (Slams his scythe on the ground, causing zombie hands to rise up on either side of him and temporarily immobilize opponents by grabbing them) *Up Yellow: Overhead Spirit Slam (A spirit flies upward, grabs anyone above Jack, and pulls them down) *Down Yellow: Spirit Slam (Uses a green ghost like a lasso and grabs an opponent before slamming them on the ground) *Green: Ghastly Breath (Breathes out a glowing green cloud that poisons opponents) *Side Green: Linebacker Charge (Holds his heads under his arm like a football and charges forward like a football player) *Up Green: Head FORE!!! (Sets his head on the ground and hits it with his scythe like a golfball. If it hits an opponent as it flies through the air, it begins gnawing on them) *Down Green: Head Curling (Sets his head on the ground and hits it with his scythe, causing it to slide along the ground like a curling puck) Crash Attack: Rune of Samhain This is a very interesting Crash Attack. Jack finds the Rune of Samhain (the artifact containing Samhain's spirit that was mentioned in his bio), granting him cool new powers and giving him a new moveset. *All 3 Neutral attacks create a small swarm of bats surrounding Jack that kill any opponent that gets caught in them *All 3 Side attacks create a shockwave that travels around the ground for a short distance in front of Jack *All 3 Up attacks create a large green energy beam that fires from the rune directly upward into the sky *All 3 Down attacks cause zombie hands to pop out of the ground on either side of Jack and pull anyone they grab into the underworld Animations Intro Jack tips his witch hat to the audience, only for his head to fall off and plop to the ground while giving an embarrassed grin and chuckling nervously while his body scrambles to find it Winning Screen Jack begins juggling his own head Losing Screen Jack is seen standing atop a large grave, which promptly opens up, causing Jack to fall inside in a cartoonish fashion Costumes Scarecrow Default Color Swaps *White *Pink *Yellow Reaper A black grim reaper robe Trivia *Jack's name is based on 3 things: Jack the Ripper, the Grim Reaper, and a Jack-O-Lantern *Jack was somewhat inspired by Jack Skellington, as well as Jack Pumpkinhead from the terrifying Disney film Return to Oz Category:Blog posts